1. Technical Field
This disclosure generally relates to a memory access system. More specifically, this disclosure relates to systems and methods (generally referred to as systems) with or using a memory access system while performing signal processing.
2. Related Art
Processors may use or require large amounts of memory when performing some processes. For example, an electronic device or chip may use memory external to the device or chip for storing data and information. A memory access component may be used to transform information between the device or chip and the memory external to the device or chip.